


run, run, fast as you can.

by Pixel_Illusion



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Illusion/pseuds/Pixel_Illusion
Summary: “YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!”The other Cookies are staring. He’s making a scene right in the Dragon’s Valley. He doesn’t care.(Purple Yam Cookie and Gingerbrave have a little talk.)
Kudos: 35





	run, run, fast as you can.

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!”

The other Cookies are staring. He’s making a scene right in the Dragon’s Valley. He doesn’t care.

“I…” He falters, his world spinning, spinning around him. He shakes his head violently, shakes it even more when his dreadlocks fall in his face. “I’VE BEEN TO THE FIERY HELL!”

They’re whispering now. Milk Cookie, bless his heart, is trying to tell them off. The children hide behind Milk’s shield, one of the ginger twins - the one with the lollipop - looking like she wants to bolt.

He feels his anger boiling up, bubbling beneath his dough. He’s tired, but wide awake at the same time. The others are trying to speak to him, but the sounds are muffled, as if they were underwater.

He’s fallen on one knee. Growling, he smashes his mace into the ground, unheeding of Milk’s warnings about fault lines and earthquakes. He swore he’d never kneel to anyone, and that’s never going to change. He lurches up with the support his weapon provides, feeling the need to swing his mace.

Adrenaline pushes him forwards, his muscles tense and eyes stinging. There’re so many obstacles here, he could just…

“Mister Yam?”

He snaps his head back, catching the ginger cookie’s flinch. He snarls.

“WHAT?”

No reply. Snorting, he assesses the area around them. Volcanic rocks, bubbling magma, but with enough floating platforms that he shouldn’t have to use a rescue ticket. Perfect.

(Going berserk, so to speak, is something of a stress-reliever for him. Other methods of getting his anger out he hasn’t tried, but he already knows that nothing’ll ever beat smashing everything around him.)

When the red aura around him dies down, deflating him back to his normal size, he finds Gingerbrave waiting where he’d been left, a large Energy Potion and a Shield Bubble Gun in hand. He snatches the potion when it’s offered, downing it in one gulp. The energy boost slows his ever-rising irritation.

He flops down next to Gingerbrave. Neither of them speak for a while, Purple Yam not being one for small talk and Gingerbrave hesitant to provoke him. The magma bubbles beneath.

“Mister Yam?”

He glares. “What?”

The child hesitates, before steeling himself and looking Purple Yam in the eye.

“Did you mean the oven?”

“…”

“When… When you talked about the ‘fiery hell’, I mean.”

A gulp. A sigh.

“Because, well, I don’t know if you know this, but… A lot of other cookies came from the oven, too. Maybe not the same Witch’s oven, though…”

Yam halts his fidgeting to face the little Cookie. He stares down at his candy cane, lost in thought.

“It’s really hot. Fire all around, so a bit like a hell, I guess. The Witch didn’t use parchment paper, so a lot of us were stuck to the tray.”

“And, you know, Gingerbright doesn’t know this, but she and I had another brother. Dozer Cookie, I didn’t think to go back for him, but _she_ forgot to take us out of the oven, and it was just so hot—”

He snaps his head up as he sees Purple Yam stand. The Cookie begins to stalk around the area around them, moving rocks aside with his mace. He seems to find what he was looking for - a rock, lighter in colour than the rest - and brings it back.

“Hit it.”

The child, bemused, simply gives it a sharp tap with his foot. The warrior gives a little smirk, instructing him on how to position his feet and use his strength. He brings the candy-cane down on the rock, making a crack appear on its surface. He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> (I couldn't think of a better title, OK, leave me alone.)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Some people seemed to like it when I posted it on Tumblr, so I decided to post it here, too. URL is pixel-illusionette. Come talk to me there; I'm lonely.


End file.
